Operation! Go!
by scarletscarf
Summary: Reiner just wanted to form a super secret society with his brethren, and gossip, and giggle about stupid things. Was that too much to ask?
1. Assemble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters. Rights go to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Annie wasn't a moody person. Yes, she may seem a bit intimidating but that was only her exterior appearance. As far as she was concerned, on the inside she was a beautiful person full of rainbows and titan poop. If anyone were to say anything different then she'd beat the crap out of them (lovingly of course). Yeah, she was an understanding girl who liked to believe that she had the patience of a saint.

Right now was not one of those times.

"Reiner, what do you want? Make any sudden movements and I'll report you for sexual harassment."

The taller of the two chuckled – albeit nervously – and waved his hands a little. He was currently holding the smaller girl up against the wall of the now abandoned mess hall. He knew that she could take him down at any second, but this was a matter of extreme importance. If he didn't get her to come along quietly and without a fight….well he wasn't exactly sure how he'd face the aftermath of her lack of cooperation.

"Annie, please. Let's not make any rash decisions ok. This is for something really important."

"Booty calls aren't important."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Light green eyes narrowed.

Reiner heaved a sigh and tossed his hair around. Talking to Annie could be a real pain. Somehow the two had grown to become comfortable around each other, and he most likely had to owe that to the fact that she was the first female who's ever tossed him on his ass. Not like he was exactly proud of it but what's done is done.

A few weeks with spending time with her and he noted that she wasn't much of the serious girl people always took her for. She was serious – that could not be denied. But she was the most unserious serious person he'd ever met. She was a brute but she was a brute that he could depend on when it counted.

"Okay, if you come with me you'll see exactly why I have you pushed up into such an intimate position."

"Is it adulterous?"

"No."

Annie crinkled her nose. "Fine."

Reiner clapped his hands triumphantly. It wasn't like this whole operation would be decided on whether or not Annie went along with it, but he was desperate to make sure that he fulfilled his plants to the best of his abilities. Now that he had the hardest target out of the way he'd be able to breath easy.

"Now move out of my way." With a swift lift of the leg, the small girl's knee was balls deep into Reiner's…balls.

"Jesus christ, woman!"

Maybe he shouldn't have even tried with her.

* * *

Perhaps Annie wasn't the leader of his list of things to be worried about after all.

The muscular boy gulped. His hands began to feel as clammy as he made sure he was an appropriate distance from the predator. He forced himself into a defensive stance but his face gave away how truly frightened he was. Negative thoughts ran through his head. Was this his end? Would all he worked up for end just like this? He felt a wave of dizziness overtake his senses. No way! He was so terrified and worked up that he was having a hard time concealing the sweat that was seeping out of his pores.

He should've had a better back-up plan. He figured that things wouldn't go his way but he was foolish enough to believe that he'd be able to overtake his obstacles. He was foolish enough to believe that he'd be able to overtake a beast.

This was not how he wanted to die! This was not how he wanted to remember this cold, cruel world!

Forcing himself to look up, Reiner was ready to face his fears. He was mentally preparing himself for anything at this point. He knew that the opponent he was dealing with would be strong. He'd rather face the titans than this bloodthirsty foe in front of him. His eyes met the dark, lifeless ones of his opponent. He scanned for any sign of an attack ready to be launched.

This was bad. This was really really bad. To have to face such a thing so early on in the operation. What stood before him was so nasty – so terrifying – so breathtakingly inhumane. What stood before him was something that had crawled out of his deepest, darkest nightmares. What stood before him was a _demon_.

"Listen," he brought himself to say. He was trying to stay cool, calm, and collected. He really was. But it was just so hard for him when he was forced to meet the eyes of such a murderous creature. "Listen," he repeated again but with a little bit more confidence. "I just want the girl. Give me the girl and no one gets hurt." After those words left his mouth, he took to a more firm fighting stance and scrunched his eyes. If he was going to go down then he'd make sure that he would not go down without a bloody fight. It was going to be a battle of the death.

Suddenly, as if the gods heard his mental prayers and smelt his soiled pants, an angelic voice cut through the tense atmosphere. "Reiner, I'll come with you. Just let me sort things out here."

Was this it? Was this what he needed to end this battle of the wits? The owner of the angelic voice smiled at him. He swore he heard a harps playing in the background.

Nodding, Reiner returned the smile. He wouldn't have to take on this suicide mission after all. He knew when he first began to form this plan that the angel's guardian would be more than willing to rip his meaty head right of his shoulders and devour it with one heart-filled, evil laugh. Luckily for him, it seemed as if the angel was more than willing to fight her guardian on with full-force.

He rounded the corner and leaned against the wall of the structure. He now had two people checked off his list. Annie was first to be checked off. And now Krista was secured as second. Thank god his plans were beginning to run smooth.

Although he was not looking forward to the murderous intent the beast would hold over him for at least as long as he lived. He'd have to make sure that he'd keep an eye open for any potential murder plots the demon would calculate in her head.

Yes, Ymir was someone he was now fond of messing with. Taking her dear and precious Krista was the equivalent of running blindfolded into a mob of 15-meter class titans.

* * *

"Bring him back before nine. I will not stand for it if you have him out any later than that."

"And do not feed him more than two servings of anything if it's past six."

"And make sure you don't leave him to wander by himself."

"Oh, and if he gets jumpy make sure to hold his hand."

"And if he gets scared hold his hand."

"Hold his hand if he gets sad too."

"As well as hold his hand when he gets overly excited."

"Actually, just hold his hand whenever he expressed any major emotion."

"And –"

Reiner chuckled. "I assure you, he will be in good hands with me." He put his makeshift notepad down as he finished writing down all the assigned rules he was given. "Now, is that all?"

The small figure next to him furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Let's just get going Reiner. They won't stop unless you take the iniative."

The two people in front of them made angry faces. "We're only worried for your safety," one said. His eyes were focused steadily on Reiner's face. "If you don't take care of him I swear –"

Reiner put his hands up as a signal of defeat. "I promise he'll be back in one piece." He then looked down at the small figure beside him. "Anyways, you ready to go Armin?"

Armin smiled back and followed the larger out of the room. He turned back to wave at the two friends who still seemed to be filled with nothing but anxiety. He loved his friends. He really did. But sometimes those two – Eren and Mikasa – got so worked up over him spending time with other cadets that he felt that they really were his parents.

Mikasa stared Reiner dead in the eye. A mysterious glint took them over. "If you deflower him, I will take your dic –"

"Okay, bye!" Armin grabbed the older's hand and dragged him out before the girl could finish her threat. Once outside and gave a breath of relief and turned to Reiner. "I'm really sorry about that."

Reiner chuckled and shook his head. "It's no problem."

The two began to make their way to their destination. Reiner was in lead while Armin followed behind him,

"So, where are we going," the younger cadet asked.

The taller of the two turned back slightly and gave him a smile. "I'll explain when we get there."

It took them a few minutes but Reiner finally started to slow down once they got to a small circle of abandoned storage buildings. Armin figured that bigger and better buildings were built closer to where the trainees slept, so all the equipment was moved to there.

"This way," Reiner called to him.

They stopped at the biggest structure. Even though it was the biggest, it still wasn't that big. The door looked weak and ready to fall off of its hinges, the paint job was practically nonexistent, and the windows were to dirtied with dust that it was impossible to see clearly through them.

Reiner fiddled with the knob until it finally did its job properly. The door opened with a _creak! _and the two boys set into the shelter.

Once inside, Armin noticed that there was more inside than what he previously would've though. Chairs were scattered everywhere and a rickety, old coffee table was in the middle of it. Shelves ran along each wall in whole. At the very back of the place was a few forgotten material. Shovels and rakes and bamboo sticks littered the floor.

Upon further inspection, Armin noticed that they were the only people in there as well. Sitting on chairs were two other cadets. Krista and Annie.

Reiner smiled gleefully as he playfully pushed Armin into one of the chairs. He himself ran and pulled one of the larger chairs up to the coffee table. The other three, who seemed to be confused as all hell, watched his movements carefully. It was obvious that the only one who knew what they were doing there was the muscular guy.

"Okay, now that we're all here, it's time to begin."

Annie sat back in her chair and looked at her friend curiously.

Glasses suddenly dawned Reiner's face. There were no lenses in and they looked about ready to fall off his face. Annie suspected, with a roll of the eyes, that he only put them on to look more professional for whatever he managed to drag them into.

"Ahem," he began. He looked into the eyes of each other three and nodded. "It is now time for me to welcome you to the new era." He stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall down, and placed his right fist on his heart. "It is now time! I now welcome you to where you will be spending your idle time for the next three years!"

Armin was about ready to make a run for it. Had his friend gone mad?

"I hate to interrupt such a promising looking speech, but I'd like to know what the hell you're rambling on about," Annie huffed.

That was it. That was the question he had been waiting for.

"This, my friends," he laughed excitedly, "is the newly established secret society." Reiner's breathing became erratic as he tried to hold his excitement in. "Welcome to the secret society dedicated to blonde military trainees!"

_Goddammit, Armin should've made a run for it._

* * *

asjdsdjfkldsf this sucks ass ;w; but the idea has been with me for quite some time now. I just love to imagine Reiner going about stupid antics like this. And who doesn't love themselves some snk blondes 3 im not funny tho so this is my pitiful attempt at humor. dkm it will get better

well yeah feedback is always appreciated. Reviews are lovely. Look forward to the next chapter soon ~


	2. Let's Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters. Rights go to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_"This, my friends," he laughed excitedly, "is the newly established secret society." Reiner's breathing became erratic as he tried to hold his excitement in. "Welcome to the secret society dedicated to blonde military trainees!"_

* * *

"A super secret society dedicated to blondes," Krista repeated slowly.

Everyone seemed a lot more comfortable after Reiner passed out bottles of water he had stashed in between all the rubbish. He was even able to convince Annie that the whole setup was not a waste of time and that it'd be out of bounds if she were to break his neck now. Everyone tried to make themselves comfortable into the dusty, hard chairs as Reiner pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Now since this is our very first meeting, we must get everything settled," Reiner stated. "Today is just all dedicated to understanding the true purpose of this society. We must all learn that we're all we have. We must stick together and become comfortable with each other. Not only that but there are important things that need to be attended to right away." With a glint in his eye that contained nothing but childish mirth, he took out three other sheets that were similar to his and handed them out.

"Now hold on," Annie she countered. Her eyes never left Reiner's smiling face. "I don't know about those two," she pointed to Armin and Krista, "but I do not remember formally signing up for this. I never agreed so don't get ahead of yourself."

"This is your fate," Reiner whispered with wide eyes. The large boy stood his ground. Armin didn't know how he was supposed to feel knowing that Reiner was more serious about forming a useless society as compared to how he fairs during their training.

"You really can't tell me you're being serious," Annie said under her breath. Unable to hold in her concern, Krista butted in between the two. The young girl's hand was placed softly on Annie's back.

"Come on Annie. Maybe this won't be so bad." Krista reassured. Annie hesitantly reached and removed the other girl's hand, but she stayed in her position. She stared into Reiner's expectant eyes with a look of complete exasperation.

"Well, are you going to continue?" Annie asked impatiently.

Reiner gave a smile and finished handing out the papers.

Armin could only read with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" he yelled. His confusion turned into fear. "Reiner…you can't be serious with this."

"What's wrong?" Krista asked as she began to read her paper. A huge frown spread across her face as she got further down. "This isn't right," she gasped.

Giggling, Reiner crossed his arms and surveyed the faces that were before him.

"Ok, we don't have much time to complete this so we might as well set this in motion…" the self dubbed captain started as everyone listened intently. He felt almost sorry when he saw Armin's tears.

**Day One: Operation Refurnish**

**Objective: Supply with paint and other things to make an ideal hideout.**

**Everything will be found at – Shadis's office.**

"I think you have a death wish," Annie sighed.

"There's no backing out of this now. Besides, I've been monitoring him for the past few days. I know exactly when he's in there and I know exactly when he's not. I have everything planned out, all I need is for two of you to act it out?"

Krista's ears perked up. "Just two of us? Not all four?"

Reiner shrugged. "There's more stuff to be done."

**Day One: Operation Thomas sucks ass**

**Objective: Get that little shit Thomas and beat the crap out of him.**

"Are you stupid? Have managed to lose the very little brain cells you once had?"

Armin couldn't hide his concern over the issue. "Thomas is really nice."

"No," came the gruff reply. Reiner frowned and clenched his fists harshly. "No! That bastard has done something so unforgivable! He needs to be punished!"

Tension filled the room as everyone's eyes laid on Reiner.

"Oh yeah," Armin pondered out loud. "Isn't Thomas a blonde? Why didn't you invite him?"

Angry tears flooded Reiner's eyes. His resolve was now pushed to the edge. "That poser! He's not a natural blonde!"

The tension was lifted.

"I really think you're stupid," Annie moaned.

"Oh, do you want to know how I found this out?! Well, while we were in the showers, I _took a peak _and you wouldn't believe it! It's actually black _down there_. So naturally I casually bring it up and do you know what he said to me!? He said, and I quote, _'yeah I dyed my hair awhile ago but it was a stupid mistake because all shades of blonde are pretty nasty colors'_" Reiner's face was as red as titan blood.

"So you took that personally?" Armin really wasn't sure as to why he was going along with all this, but he felt like he was too late with his chance of leaving.

"Yes."

Silence.

"But enough about that asshole for now. We have to get all this done quickly. Let's split up into pairs and do this."

And so they began.

* * *

this chapter sucked even more _and _it was short oh god. Next chapter will be much better and longer hopefully. I'll update soon depending on how many reviews this gets.

So if you'd all please leave who you'd like to be paired together for the missions that'd be fantastic thanks ~


	3. Can We Succeed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters. Rights go to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

"Three knives, a big black cloth, a shovel, a rake, and two half bitten apples."

"That's all you could fine?"

"Yes. This is supposed to be one of the storage buildings currently in use but there's not much else in here besides the standard 3d-Manuever Gear." Krista heaved a sigh and collected everything into her arms. "Do you think there is anything we can use?"

Annie thought for a moment. "Yes, if we were staging a murder I'm sure these could be put to good use with no problems."

Reiner put the two together to pursue Thomas. His explanation was that the two girls would be the least suspected people if they were to go. The fake blonde would never know what hit him. That lead him and Armin to going after Shadis's office. Krista couldn't complain. She'd much rather pursue after one of her follow comrades than put her life in danger by snooping around the hell-instructor's office.

But the two ladies quickly found themselves struggling to even start with their mission. With next to no supplies, the girls had no way of "punishing" Thomas other than beating him bloody cold. That was something that Annie would most likely be able to do but Krista voiced her opinion that the punishment should be something emotionally straining and not physical pain. It worried her how evil of a thought that was. Maybe she spent too much time with Ymir.

"Well," Annie stated in an obvious state of pondering. "There's nothing else we can use besides these things. But most of this would normally be used to punish someone physically. How we'd be able to mess with his head mentally with these things is hard to say."

It was troubling how easily they got mixed up into such a shady situation.

Krista's brows furrowed as she scanned over the items one last time. Suddenly, with the force of a thousand Mikasas, a self-dubbed brilliant plan formulated in her head. "I got it!"

Annie seemed intrigued that the smaller girl was able to form a plan so easily. "Let's hear it then."

"We bait him in with these apple! And then we tie this cloth around him! And then we dig a hole and stick him in it until only his head is showing! Then we hit him over the head with the rake and draw on his face! Everyone will see him when they come out for morning exercises tomorrow!"

Annie wasn't sure what was more frightening. The fact that Krista seemed to enjoy creating such degrading plans in her head. Or the fact that her plan was as childish as Jean and Eren's daily scuffles.

"No."

Hm, you don't like it? Is it too dangerous? Maybe it's a little too over the top!"

"No. It's stupid is what it is."

With a heart full of regret, Krista collapsed on the floor dramatically. Annie only raised an eyebrow. "I thought for sure this was a work of genius! I'm so sorry to have failed you Annie….maybe I'm not cut out for this line of work….."

A sighed escaped Annie's lips. "This line of work is nothing but a childish game Reiner sent us on shamefully. No need to be so down about it. I'd be more concerned if you did manage to come up with a genius plan."

Suddenly, as soon as those words left Annie's lips, the door came flying open. Without much thought, the taller of the two kicked all the supplies to the side to a corner.

"Hm. Krista? Annie? What are you guys doing here?"

The two girls met eyes with the new addition. A small smile formed on Annie's face.

"Connie. Pleasant surprise seeing you here."

"Um, yeah well I was asked to get a box of 3D-Manuever Gear. Were you asked to as well, cause I'll leave right now-"

"Actually," Annie countered with a smirk in her tone, "we were just talking about you."

"Oh? Oh! You were?" A bashful yet confused smile made it onto his face. "Was it good talk?"

"Oh yes. Well, it most definitely was not bad. Right, Krista?"

Krista was just as in the dark as Connie was when it came to Annie's tricks. Even so, she was determined to help out the other girl with her plan. "Yes! Yes, it was not anything bad at all. In fact, I think you'd be pleased to hear what we had to say."

Hook, line, and sinker. The bait was casted and the fish was caught.

Connie's face brightened up upon the reassuring words of Krista. A slight pink tinted his cheeks. "Let me hear it then!"

"Alright, but you have to keep it a secret," Annie confirmed. She sat on one of the boxes nearest to her, pulling Krista down with her. Connie took the hint and sat down on another box near the girls. "This is important in its regards to you so pay attention."

Connie only nodded eagerly.

"Good," Annie continued. "Well, me and Krista were talking around here until a group of trainees passed by us. We were too tired to deal with them since they seemed like a noisy bunch, so we took refuge in here. We could still hear them though, so we caught almost every word exchanged."

Even Krista was at the edge of her sit. Actually no. Scratch that. She was at the edge of her box. Actually not even that. More like she was at the edge of Annie's lap.

Annie continued on with her tall tale, "and then suddenly we heard something interesting. A nervous voice stood out from the others as it asked for advice. We heard things such as '_how do you think he'll take it when I tell him' _and _'I really hope he accepts my feelings_'. Yeah, no doubt about it. We were hearing the words of a lovestruck, maiden –like fool who needed advice about pursuing their love interest."

The two other people in the room hung onto her every word.

"Naturally this person's friends help out by saying a few encouraging words. Telling them to go for it. You know, all the usual stuff you'd tell a teen who would have no chance other than to experience a one-sided love. We kept eavesdropping until eventually a name slipped from the person's mouth. A sentence such as _'Gosh, I really do hope Connie excepts my feelings. I really love him_' or something like that."

The only Connie on the training camp gasped. His hand went straight to his heart and he gulped. Sweat began to form at the top of his head and drip down his face. No way! Was this really happening? Was he finally going to get the girlfriend he always dreamed of?! It didn't really matter what girl it was at this point. It could've been someone as beastly as Ymir or someone as ditsy as Mina for all he cared. He was just excited that a girl seemed to have taken an interest to him. It was like a dream come true.

Krista shuffled around on Annie's lap. She was curious as to where this massive lie was going. Why was she involving Connie in something that was supposed to be nothing but a childish form of punishment for somebody else. Or maybe Annie was just as evil as everyone said she was and she was just getting a kick out of getting Connie's hopes up. Ymir always told her that people with bony knees were people with spiky, cold hearts (although she wasn't sure if that even made sense). The rock hard object that was digging straight into her butt was anything but soft. Hm, yes, maybe Annie was just pure evil.

"So, yes, it looks like you've got yourself an admirer Connie." Annie rolled her eyes at how easy it was to manipulate the cue ball. "Expect some sort of confession today."

"Who is she!?" Connie sprung up from the box he was occupying and looked at Annie with crazed eyes. "I swear, whoever she is will be a lucky girl! I will treat her with the utmost respect and she'll be the happiest girl on the camp!"

"Hm? I think you've interpreted my information wrong," Annie sighed.

"What?"

A dark chuckle escaped the girl's lips. "_Her _name is Thomas Wagner."

Krista swore she saw the light of an innocent boy's eyes flicker with the utmost disdain that day.

* * *

"Reiner?"

"Yes."

"You said you knew exactly when Shadis occupies his office, right?"

"Yes."

"So why are we in this situation?"

"Yes."

"Reiner, this is serious."

"Yes."

"Reiner! Really, if we don't find a way out of this soon then we are _dead_!"

"Yes."

"Ugh! This is hopeless!"

"Yes."

Armin gave up. Furiously whispering his troubles was doing nothing for the situation he was in. Squished up against the brawny guy was bad enough. The fact that the two of them were forced to hide in a small supply closet while the devil spawn stocked only a doorway away from them _well that was just pure and utter hell._

_Especially_ since it seemed like every single working brain cell that once occupied Reiner's brain was froze and buffering. The guy was pulling an expression Armin was completely worried about. If the other boy didn't get his mind working soon, the both of them would end up as hung up prizes in the very office they were infiltrating.

Alright, maybe one more try wouldn't hurt. Maybe this time the society leader would respond accordingly.

"Reiner?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"….No."

_Goddammit._

In all his years of life, Armin never expected his cause of death to be penetration by knife via asshole. But it looks like that was just where he was headed.

Taking a deep breath, the boy let a slow sigh out. He was a strategist. He could do this. He had to do this. If Reiner was opting to be useless in the situation he was needed the most in, then so be it.

And as soon as that pep talk was clear in his mind, it vanished. It vanished along with the complete darkness that was once present in the supply closet. It vanished with all of Armin's hopes and dreams. It vanished like the waste that was once in his body and was now threatening to come dripping down his legs at any moment now.

_"What tha fuck are ya doin' in here?"_

Reiner never needed a new pair of unsoiled pants more than he did that day.

* * *

All the reviews were really appreciated. Thanks guys! I'll try (keyword: try) not to disappoint.

And jsyk if you have any suggestions or things you want to see happen, leave it in your review and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Set Into Motion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters. Rights go to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Head down. Ass up. Reiner figured that he'd be in this position at least once before he died. The situation he had always had in mind was completely different of course. His fantasy especially never included a blood-thirsty demon hovering over him with a whip. Whips were always welcome. Just as long as they were not in the hands of a blood-thirsty demon.

Armin on the other hand never considered such a predicament. In fact, he was completely terrified of what would happen to him. Eren and Mikasa had always taught him that being submissive to strange, old men was the first step to being – well he didn't even want to think about what would happen. Not like he believed that either Reiner or himself held any sort of charm that would activate Shadis's snake (Mikasa told him that that was the politically correct term for _it_) but you could never be too cautious in the world that they lived in.

While the two blonds bowed awkwardly on the floor, Shadis could only sigh. He expected such behavior from idiots such as the potato girl or the Springer boy or even the arrogant horse-faced boy, but he never would've thought that he'd have to bust two of his most well-behaved trainees. Braun was like a godsend. Arlert had more brain cells than half the 104th squad trainees combined. The two were the last people he'd expect to pull stupid shit out of their asses, yet here the two were. Their faces were planted on the carpeted floor and their butts shook nervously in the air. He swore he saw a puddle of water slowly leak from under Armin's face. _Pathetic._

"You have three milliseconds to save your shitty lives."

.1 - .2 - .3

Armin was a fantastic strategist. He wasn't _that _fantastic. He mentally kissed his butt goodbye. Oh, there was just so much he hadn't done yet. There were so many things he had yet to fulfill!

"Sir, we have a perfectly good reason for this," Reiner finally piped up. Armin noted that his voice was a tone higher than usual. "Um, if I may look you in the eyes while explaining…sir."

"Heave your fatass up Braun. Say is quick."

Reiner steadied himself on his legs. They were trembling like jelly. "Uh, yes. You see…the reason me and Armin were here was because….it was for training, sir!" Nope. There was no way he was going to buy into that.

"Bullshit."

Armin saw it coming a mile away. "M-may I stand up as well, sir?" He wasn't sure as to how he'd be able to come up with an excuse for Reiner's obvious lie. He had to try though.

"Quickly!" The two were lucky that they weren't ones who normally caused trouble. Shadis was taking it slightly easier on them than how he'd react on normal occasions.

The smaller blonde stood quickly. He used the desk behind him as support or else he'd go toppling down due to sheer fear. "We do have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. We really do, sir."

"Than spit it out, Arlert!"

"Y-yes, sir! Well, you see, me and Reiner we um, we….we –"

"We were looking for your guidance, sir," Reiner piped up. He gave Armin a slight nod to signify that he'd take it over from there. "It's embarrassing to state, but we really look up to you sir. We look up to you so when our _problem _became evident to the both of us, we immediately searched for you. Armin got scared at the last moment and hid, and that is why you found us in your closet."

Shadis was about to call out the lie again, but he just sighed and aggressively rubbed his head. _Fine_, he thought to himself. If the two honestly did seek him out for advice and guidance than he had no other option than to hear them out. He was an asshole but he wasn't heartless. Besides, it was his duty to make sure that all the lasting trainees got the emotional support they needed. Not like he particularly cared for any of the loud pieces of crap that walked around the grounds, but higher ups' orders were to be carried out or else punishment would eventually meet up with him.

"Very well," the instructor hissed. "You need guidance, than spit it out quick 'else I'll throw yer asses out the window."

Armin wasn't too confident in Reiner's abilities in lying. So far he was fairing alright, but it'd only be a matter of time before he slipped up and got them both killed. He forced himself to stand quiet. That was the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Thank you for hearing me out, sir. This problem of ours is really personal and we're glad to have you help us out."

"No sentimental shit. Get to yer point, Braun."

"Yessir!" Reiner took a deep breath. His eyes briefly met the baby blue of Armin's. He prayed that the other boy would forgive him after this.

"We're going through an identity crisis, sir," went Reiner's reply.

"Get. To. Yer. Fucking. Point. Braun."

"We're gay, sir."

Silence. More silence. Even more silence. There was just nothing but silence.

Armin's mind was going wild. He knew that they might've had to come up with a farfetched lie to get themselves out of trouble, but in no way was he prepared to hear what just flew out of Reiner's mouth. The taller boy in comparison actually lookd smug and proud of himself.

"Do I look like I hold answers to tha rainbow, Braun?"

"No, sir. But we were wondering if perhaps you administered tests?"

"Tests? Tests?! Am I supposed to examine yer dicks and see if it's worth sucking?!" Shadis was hysterical at this point. _Snakes_, Armin mentally corrected him.

"No. Tests to check for HIV and all that. You see, hetero couples are banned from participating in such an act because they might get pregnant. Pregnant soldiers are no good. But homosexual couples only have to worry about –"

Shadis left. He left. With a simple, "no," he was gone as if some other force possessed him. Whether it was a "no" to the question or a "no" to the entire situation, that was something Armin wasn't sure about.

Reiner laughed as soon as he felt Shadis was far enough away. "How's that for a plan, eh, Armin?" His face was bright with a smile. "I seriously came up with everything as it went along, but it did us good."

Armin turned to his companion and gave a weak smile in return. He supposed that under these circumstances he wouldn't think too hard about what the larger boy said.

"Let's start grabbin'," Reiner instructed.

* * *

Eren sat upright underneath a gorgeous, green tree. The boy liked to venture into the woods on his days off, but today he wasn't quite filled with joy like he normally would be. He sighed and laid down on his side. Normally Armin would be right beside him, pointing out different plants and telling him fun trivia. It was something the two had been doing ever since the two became official soldiers in training. It helped them escape reality for a little bit, and it helped bring back the kind memories they held together as children. Today was supposed to be a day where he'd get to spend precious time with his best friend, but he wasn't there. Reiner had whisked him away.

It's not like he didn't like Reiner. The guy was basically the older brother figure to everyone out of the 104th squad trainees. He was kind, intelligent, and responsible. If there was anyone that he'd leave Armin in care of, it'd be Reiner. But it'd been several hours since he reluctantly let Armin fall into the hands of the larger boy. He knew that Armin didn't have to be by his side every moment of every day, but Eren just missed him so much. The more he thought about it – the more he realized that he sounded a bit too angsty, even in his own mind, but honestly there was nothing else he could do but whine to himself.

Suddenly, a noise came from just to the right of him. It wasn't unusual for a rabbit or a reptile of some sort to come crawling into the clearing, but the sound seemed a bit too off for it to be a small creature. Hesitantly, the boy sat upright again and stared intently at the bush the rustling was coming from. He almost peed his pants when he caught sight of two large eyes staring back at him. Whatever it was observing him seemed to be tall.

"What the-" He shot up and grabbed the closest object he could use to defend himself. That object turned out to be a three-inched stick, but that was all that was around. "4-meter class titan!" He sprinted towards the supposed titan and got ready to launch himself at what he thought might've been its neck.

As soon as he got close enough for launching distance, he squatted his knees back and heaved forward with a battle cry. Needless to say he was slightly put off when the creature stood up to its full height and kicked him in the crotch.

"If it isn't mister titan-complex himself."

Eren lifted his head and came face to face with something even more meddling than a 4-meter class titan. "Why the hell'dya kick me in the balls!"

Ymir sneered and crossed her arms. She tilted her head as if she were observing some work of art she created. "Please, Jaeger. You were the one who was trying to split my head open. You should be groveling on the floor and begging for forgiveness."

"You were the one who was peeping at me," he retorted back with force.

The girl just shrugged. "You looked like you were about to cry. I wasn't going to back out on watching that."

"Bitch."

"Indeed I am, punk. Moody because your fanclub of two dumped you?"

The boy's face became red with anger. "Shuddup!"

A staring contest began to take place between the two. Pure agitation leaked out into the air.

* * *

Thomas moaned as he slipped himself into the showers. It was a bit early in the day so nobody was around. It'd save him the trouble of fighting for hot water during the evening. Days like this had become his favorite over the past weeks. When the trainees were let off for some rest, Thomas was always the first to take it easy and do nothing. Some days he didn't even bathe if he didn't feel like it. Today was one of those days where all he wanted to do was bathe. The hot, refreshing water left the showerhead and sprayed all over his body. He could practically feel all the knots and tension evaporate from his body.

Little did he know, two pairs of eyes were watching his every move.

* * *

Once again thank you guys for all the support and lovely comments. They really make my day ^^

I'm not _too _satisfied with this chapter, but I think it turned out okay.


End file.
